You Get Me
by RunnerNDA
Summary: Jess is reflecting about Rory and The Kiss. Please R&R! My first songfic!


1 You Get Me  
  
A/N- I'd like to send a prodigious 'thank-you' to my friend Teresa who beta- read my first songfic for me. Here's the story…enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer #1-"You Get Me" belongs to the wonderfully talented Michelle Branch, not me.  
  
Disclaimer #2- I don't own these characters. Not a one of them. I'm just borrowing them to fulfill my crazy fantasies.  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Summary: Jess is thinking about Rory and "The Kiss." This is my first songfic, so please R&R and tell me what you think!  
  
So I'm a little left of center  
  
I'm a little out of tune.  
  
Some say I'm paranormal  
  
So I just bend their spoon.  
  
  
  
Jess ambled down one of the several far too sunny, far too happy streets of Stars Hollow, his hands shoved in his pockets, his head intently watching the sidewalk. He glanced around at the people. Christ, they looked like they might burst out into song in unison. Naturally, the song would be "Everything's Coming Up Roses." For these people, it was. When he first arrived here, he felt immediately that he didn't belong. They knew it; he knew it.  
  
Who wants to be ordinary  
  
In a crazy, mixed-up world?  
  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
  
  
  
But then there was Rory.  
  
Rory apparently didn't seem to care that Jess came from New York City. She didn't care about the way he dressed, or the CDs (that were arranged by genre) that made an appearance in his collection. She didn't care about what people said. She just saw Jess: who he was, beneath his apathetic façade. She saw the Jess who read the classics, the Jess who smiled (half smiled, anyway).  
  
Those bright blue eyes, that straight brown hair. That face that simply exuded innocence, sweetness and beauty, then the personality that confirmed her appearance- most of the time. That was what he loved. He couldn't put Rory in a neat little box like he could the rest of them- she was unpredictable. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she'd go and do something new.  
  
God, he loved her.  
  
Hey, you were on my side.  
  
And they, they just roll their eyes.  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands,  
  
You come and take the chance  
  
  
  
She had defended him. When he crashed Bagboy's car, and fractured Rory's wrist, she had defended him. Lorelei laid all the blame on him, because he was driving, and because he was Jess. Jess the delinquent who was in the process of corrupting her daughter. Never mind the fact that he had made sure that she was all right and had called 911 before leaving. No, no one cares about that. Lorelei was so angry that she had screamed at Luke. Luke, her best friend. She had told him to go to hell. And Rory, regardless of this anger, had defended him against her mother. That had to mean something…right?  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind,  
  
never knowing what you'll find.  
  
  
  
She had that effect on him. She made him want to reveal his inner thoughts to her, to tell her everything. He tried. Yes, he tried. Writing his little notes in the margins of her books, lending her his favorites. He wanted to share things with her that he'd never even dream of sharing with his closest of friends back in New York. He didn't understand how she did this to him. He didn't suppose he ever would.  
  
He liked it that way.  
  
  
  
So what if I see the sunshine  
  
in the pouring rain?  
  
Some people think I'm crazy,  
  
but you say it's OK.  
  
You've seen my secret garden,  
  
where all of my flowers grow.  
  
In my imagination,  
  
Anything goes.  
  
  
  
Daydreams, fantasies. That was all he had of Rory Gilmore until earlier that day. After all the times he'd wondered about what it would be like for him to kiss her, she did the impossible. She kissed him. She did the kissing! Despite Bagboy! Despite Lorelei! Despite everyone! She kissed him. But when he tried to kiss her back, to put his arms around her…that was when she realized what she was doing. There she was, perfect Rory Gilmore, with brains, beauty and personality, cheating on perfect Dean. She was breaking up America's sweetheart couple by kissing him. He sighed. He was never sure about her. Just when he thought 'Yes! Yes! Finally!' she'd broken away. He ran a hand through his crisp, dark hair in frustration. Why couldn't he figure this girl out?  
  
I, I am all you want.  
  
They, they just read me wrong.  
  
You get me.  
  
When nobody understands,  
  
you come and hold my hand.  
  
  
  
She was like Luke that one night. Luke had come and sat with him, not saying anything. His silent presence was strangely comforting. Then, when he had told him "I made sure she was all right," Luke had simply replied, "I know you did." That was what he needed to hear. Luke had understood, for the first time. Rory understood all the time.  
  
  
  
You get me.  
  
When none of the pieces fit,  
  
you make sense of it.  
  
He loved Rory. He realized that now. He loved her. He had never- NEVER- felt this connected to anyone. When she kissed him, he was filled with a tumult of alien emotions that rendered him senseless, speechless, paralyzed. She made him feel that way. The one and only Rory Gilmore.  
  
He just didn't understand why she couldn't be HIS Rory Gilmore.  
  
  
  
A/N- So, what did you think? Should I write another chapter? See that little button down there? It has a purpose. Please, take a few seconds out of your day and tell me what you thought. Thanks! 


End file.
